


DICKMAS

by pen15



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Attempt at Humor, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Biting, Bruises, Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Dry Orgasm, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Marking, Mouth Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Oppa Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Unsafe Sex, gays at brunch, i SWEAR its not as vile as the tags make it seem, oh yeah seungjoon wears a pink satin negligee, seungjoon's slutty red shorts, worn by hyojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen15/pseuds/pen15
Summary: twas the morn' before christmas and all through the dorm,the onfers were banging and shit was gettin' warm.orwhatever the hell happened after changyoon's birthday vlive
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us, Lee Changyoon | E-Tion/Park Minkyun | MK, Referenced Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us/Park Minkyun | MK, Referenced Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt/Lee Changyoon | E-Tion
Comments: 21
Kudos: 42





	DICKMAS

**Author's Note:**

> hell-o tis eye, penintino the 15th esquire  
> *takes a very gay bow*
> 
> man... so i started this as a joke immediately after the birthday vlive when mk fuckin burried his head into changyoon's lap and it was just meant to be a cool lil 2k changyoon gets birthday head,,,
> 
> but this... this... this one got away on me. it grew legs and ran and kicked me in the stomach repeatedly for over a month. january has been a long month my guys 
> 
> BUT IT'S FINISHED NOW 
> 
> 12.5k of pwp... my head is fully between my knees i am in the panic position awaiting my crash landing 
> 
> ANYWAY 
> 
> everyone say thank you to [wawayaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawayaga/pseuds/wawayaga) for vibe checking, moral support, and not allowing me to use the adjective "stocky" to describe changyoon's fingers. ilu bro 🥴❤️
> 
> ⚠️DISCLAIMER ⚠️
> 
> the following is a work of fiction. these are fictionally crafted characters based loosely after the celebrity personas of onf. the fact that some of the events are real is entirely coincidental. 
> 
> in reality, i in no way think that minkyun would be shy about calling changyoon oppa
> 
> *gets onto a chair lift and waves at you as i ascend up a mountain*

it was simultaneously christmas eve and changyoon's birthday, two very exciting days rolled into one, crammed together like one of those delicious christmas pastries filled with tart jam and thick custard. 

minkyun wanted to eat it up. 

wanted to eat up more than just pastries or excitement. 

_he wanted to eat changyoon._

figuratively, not… literally. he wasn't a cannibal– just really hungry for dick. 

it had been so long, too long since changyoon had let minkyun touch him. it was getting to minkyun more than he would like to admit, especially to changyoon. 

the other day in the cramped kitchen changyoon had brushed past him; round ass momentarily pressed into minkyun's front, and he felt insane. actually clinically insane. hysteria perhaps, from going untouched for so long. 

maybe that's why he went full feral on the vlive. 

just dove headfirst into changyoon's lap like he was an actual cat and not just a 5'10 catboy.

minkyun was no stranger to public displays of affection on vlive. he manhandled most of the members on camera often. but this, his face momentarily nuzzled into changyoon's junk _on live camera,_ was toeing a dangerous line. 

and yet, changyoon didn't push him away, didn't even flinch, just went along with it and allowed minkyun to glue himself to his side. 

the rest of the vlive minkyun kept snuggled close. breathing heavily down changyoon's neck, pretending to monitor the chat while he dug his nails into the pillows of his palms so tightly it hurt.

they ended the broadcast rather quickly, thank god, minkyun didn't think he could restrain himself much longer. changyoon smelled so good, like aloe and grass and that expensive fucking skin cream that always made minkyun's mouth tingle whenever he would lick it off of him.

he whined and buried his face into changyoon's neck, prepared for a scolding.

"what the fuck was all _that_ about." yuto poked him in the side playfully. 

"what? it's my favorite hyung’s birthday and i got… _excited_." 

"you almost performed fellatio live on camera." 

"nobody says fellatio anymore jaeyoung, this is why you are my least favorite member of onf." 

jaeyoung scowled and left the room with the cake. hyojin followed close behind him. 

"i'm just gonna… be in the kitchen for the next…" he glanced at his wristband as if it were a watch, "hmm, half an hour or so." he looked back at minkyun and changyoon still tangled together on the bed. 

"so you know… take care of," he gestured to minkyun vaguely, " _all that_ before i get back." 

seungjoon got up to leave as well. "he means let mk suck you off so he can stop being so goddamn needy. it's gross. he's been rubbing up on everyone lately like he's in heat." 

"this is why you are my second least favorite onf member seungjoon." minkyun pouted at him from behind changyoon's shoulder. he started to mouth at the exposed skin there and yuto gagged.

"jesus christ _at least_ wait till i leave you monster." 

"you better leave fast then." minkyun chuckled as he slipped his hands under changyoon's shirt, running fingers over his ribs like a xylophone; eliciting a gasp that rang sharp and clear, like a key being struck when minkyun reached his sensitive chest. 

"you guys aren't even on the naughty list, you're worse… you're on the nasty list. i don't even think santa will bring you coal." yuto backed out of the room glaring at them. 

"minkyun dont be indecent in front of a _child_ ," changyoon stage whispered as a grinch-like smile curled upon his lips.

"i'm a grown ass man."

"yuto, language," changyoon chided.

"you're not even my real dads!" yuto whisper yelled as he shut the door on them. 

as soon as the door was closed changyoon let out a deep sigh and relaxed in minkyun's arms. 

"happy–" he kissed at the crux of changyoon's neck and shoulder, "–birthday," another kiss placed further up his neck, "lee changyoon–" and another under his jaw. 

" _–sensation,_ " minkyun whispered directly into his ear, watched the smattering of goosebumps rise up along changyoon's skin like moguls in the snow. 

"let me take care of you?" he cupped changyoon's jaw and turned his head gently to meet his gaze. 

"y-yeah alright." changyoon exhaled shakily. he was always incredibly sensitive to minkyun's eager ministrations, even more so when they hadn't messed around in awhile.

minkyun looked at him hungrily; however this was a hunger that couldn't be satiated by any amount of birthday cake, because it was for a different kind of cake– ass to be exact. haha nice. he mentally congratulated himself for the excellent wordplay.

truthfully speaking, he wasn't just hungry for ass, he was hungry for changyoon in general. minkyun loved to get his mouth on him any time he could, in any way he could. his skin was so soft and he tasted so– _uhg._ it drove minkyun mental.

hyojin banged on the door. changyoon jumped at the noise and let out a squeak. minkyun frowned, he could tell it was hyojin by the sheer force of his small angry fists pounding the wood.

"fuck off it hasn't even been five minutes yet!" changyoon snapped at him.

"calm down _old man._ yuto told me you guys were getting particularly nasty, so uh, i'm just gonna bunk with seungjoon tonight. take your time, happy birthday, merry christmas or whatever."

"this is why you are my second favorite hyung hyojin!" minkyun called out happily. 

"if you wake me up though, i _will_ shove my entire foot up your ass."

"i've seen your foot, that's not much of a threat, i could totally take it." minkyun bragged and shot changyoon a playful wink.

"yeah, i feel like your meat is probably bigger than your tiny baby foot." changyoon added as his eyes crinkled up with a smile.

"it almost is." seungjoon butted his way into the conversation. 

there were the telltale sounds of a scuffle from the otherside of the door and then silence. 

"ok goodnight i'm going to put seungjoon to sleep permanently." 

"with your dick?" seungjoon gasped in excitement.

"i– what is WRONG with you dude." 

"so much is wrong with me, i'm a sick puppy and i need you to put me down… with your cock." 

"you guys are FUCKING DISGUSTIN' i wanna go back to japan!" yuto shouted from across the dorm. 

"yuto, jaeyoung, you bunk in mk's room. i need to put ol' yeller here down." 

seungjoon clapped his hands together with glee and then made a sound like the roblox death noise when hyojin whacked him and shoved him away towards his room.

"he tells us not to be loud but even when seungjoon's gagged he still makes so much noise." changyoon pouted; round bottom lip pushed out, shiny and temping.

minkyun didn't hold back, kissed him and pulled it into his mouth, rolled it gently between his teeth. changyoon whined when he pulled away. 

so minkyun kissed him again.

"you know you can be as loud as you want hyung, it's _your_ birthday," he mumbled into changyoon's mouth between kisses. 

"yeah, you're right. _it is my birthday_." changyoon nodded as he turned his body more to face minkyun's, kissed him again soft and slow and started to work his tiny hands at the buttons of minkyun's pyjamas. 

he pulled away and grinned devilishly, "–also i'm morbidly curious to see if you can really take hyojin's foot up your ass." 

"he won't actually put his foot in my ass," minkyun scoffed.

"you know how he doesn't like to back down from a challenge." 

minkyun blanched.

"ahh… that is true."

"mmmhmm," changyoon hummed as he sucked at minkyun's exposed collarbone and pushed off the rest of his pyjama shirt.

"i still think i could take it." 

changyoon laughed and kissed him on the nose. he scooted up to the head of the bed and minkyun crawled after him obediently, pressing him into the pillows and kissing him stupid.

minkyun loved kissing changyoon, it was so easy to work him up like this, to get him whining high and airy into minkyun's mouth. he was incredibly sensitive, his whole body was, but in particular, his lips. 

round and wet and sweet, ripe pieces of forbidden fruit; and they made minkyun's mouth water the same. he liked to bite them, work at them until they became dark peach and swollen.

changyoon's kiss bitten lips looked obscene, really accentuated the shape of them– a perfect circle of sin. minkyun licked at his work, wanted to commit the feeling to memory, savour them in all their debauched glory. 

"fuck i love your mouth." minkyun whispered as he gave him a thorough tonguing. captured all the pleased noises changyoon made and swallowed them down like they were christmas dinner. 

"what a coincidence, cuz i love _fucking your mouth._ " changyoon laughed breathlessly against his lips. 

"that's not a coincidence, that's just a well known fact." minkyun purred into his ear with a self satisfied smirk.

and it was true, they were notorious for face fucking frequently. oftentimes they got so wrapped up in each other that they would do it in less than opportune places. and oftentimes they would be so loud that they would get caught by their group mates. 

so much so that new rules had to be put in place, one of the reasons why they hadn't been able to do anything for so long. 

seungjoon was a liberal, but a tyrant, and if it wasn't him sucking or fucking he could be spiteful too. he had banned them from doing it in the kitchen, living room, bathroom, company building, at music shows, radio shows, and public bathrooms. he did however ok the showers and mk's room if their manager wasn't there, but warned them if it was after 11pm and they got loud when people were trying to sleep hyojin would intervene and make sure nobody nutted. 

nothing killed a boner quite like hyojin's nagging. 

well, nothing killed minkyun and changyoon's boner quite like hyojin's nagging. seungjoon however seemed to get off on it; but he was a masochistic fuck for hyojin, so he didn't count. 

minkyun had managed to fumble his way through opening changyoon's shirt. he moved down to mouth along his neck, careful not to leave marks, moved further down to his chest, where he was careful _to_ make marks.

red blotches along the pale of his skin like poinsettias in the snow. minkyun bit and sucked a bouquet of them, the blooming bruises looked beautiful. he thought they suited changyoon perfectly; christmas flowers for the christmas boy. 

muffled little noises roused minkyun from his work creating a garden of marks on changyoon's chest. he looked up at him to see that changyoon had covered his face with his hands, soft sleeved paws pressed over his mouth to dampen the whines minkyun worked so hard to draw out. 

minkyun frowned and pulled his hands away, pinned them down beside changyoon's head and changyoon giggled with panic.

"we can't be loud," he laughed and rolled his eyes as minkyun kissed all over his face. changyoon struggled a bit in his hold, but he couldn't move. minkyun was stupid strong when he wanted to be. 

" _we_ can't be loud, but _you_ can." 

"if _you_ are the one making me loud then by extension _you_ are also at fault." 

changyoon gasped as minkyun started to lick and bite at his chest again.

"a-and as detail oriented as hyojin is, i doubt he will care which one of us was being loud. he has two feet, one for each of our asses." 

minkyun lifted his head up and furrowed his brow.

"you make a very compelling point but consider this–" he moved up closer to changyoon's face, hovering above while he kept him firmly pinned in place.

"–i don't care about hyojin, or seungjoon or anyone else right now." minkyun kissed him softly then pulled away. "i only care about you."

changyoon huffed, "well, that was overly dramatic, park minkyun," he said it with a frown, but then he was also blushing like crazy.

"lee changyoon i love you, if that makes me overly dramatic, i don't care."

it was silent for a beat and then changyoon drew in an unsteady breath.

"o-oh," he hiccuped, "fuck… ok? oh." the beginnings of tears welled in his eyes, they sparkled like shaken up snow globes. minkyun stared at him in rapt attention, mesmerized.

"i think… i think i'm gonna cry?" 

"no crying, not yet." minkyun grinned against his cheek.

"yet?" changyoon sniffled and blinked back the wetness from his eyes.

"yet." 

minkyun undid the drawstring to changyoon's pyjama pants and pulled them down. looked at the colourful spider-man underpants he was wearing.

"nice boxers." he smiled as he moved to mouth over changyoon's clothed erection.

"j-jaeyoung got them for my birthday."

"suddenly i hate them." minkyun pulled the waistband and snapped it against changyoon's hip. changyoon yelped and swatted at him.

"you're being dramatic again." 

"are you trying to make me jealous? wearing the underpants another man bought you?" 

changyoon's eyes twinkled with mischief. 

"he got me a matching bra too." 

minkyun growled and ripped the underpants down and off with brutal force. 

"no he… no he didn't." 

"he did." changyoon sat up, drew his knees together in mock modesty, 

"don't you want to see me in my pretty spider-man bra minkyun?" he clutched his pawed little sleeve covered hands to his bare chest and pouted for added effect. 

"fuck," minkyun wheezed like all the air was punched out of him. he pressed his face against changyoon's neck, pressed him back into the pillows.

"maybe… maybe some other time," he choked out.

changyoon laughed and carded his hands through minkyun's inky hair, pulled it gently to pry him from his hiding spot buried into the crook of changyoon's neck. 

minkyun whined and looked at changyoon with a pout, "i don't… i don't like thinking about you with him." 

"well i like him, he's hot and he buys me stuff."

"i'm hot and i buy you stuff too!" 

"i can never have enough stuff, minkyun." 

"i just… don't like it." 

"well, i don't particularly enjoy hearing you loudly hooking up with seungjoon, but you don't see me whining about it," changyoon said with a little too much bite to be playful.

"you heard that huh?"

"i think most of the building heard that buddy." changyoon's expression had soured considerably, there was no more mirth, just disdain.

minkyun poked him in the chest, "is that why you've been so cold to me lately?"

"... no. what? no." 

"changyoon… are you jealous?" 

"no, why would i be? it's _seungjoon_ , the dorm bicycle. it means nothing." 

changyoon crossed his arms over his chest and avoided minkyun's careful gaze.

"besides it's not like we're exclusive or anything. you can fuck seungjoon's loose ass into the mattress and i can fuck jaeyoung, it's whatever."

"and we can both hate it," minkyun added.

"right. we can both– well hang on now what does that mean?" 

"you hate it when i fuck seungjoon don't you? and i hate it when you fuck jaeyoung. so why don't we just… stop doing that?" minkyun frowned when changyoon wouldn't look at him. he reached over, placed a finger under his chin and turned changyoon to face him.

"… are you asking me what i think you're asking me?" changyoon's eyes danced across minkyun's, searching for a punchline; but there wasn't one. minkyun was deadly serious. 

"yeah." minkyun's expression softened like warm butter, smiled at him stupidly. changyoon returned his smile with an expectant look.

"be my boyfriend dude." 

changyoon groaned.

"oh fuck off, you ruined the moment." 

"bro be my boyfriend," minkyun laughed as he held changyoon down by the shoulders and kissed all over his face. 

"cut it ouuuut!" changyoon whined as he tried to squirm away. 

"dude don't you wanna be my boyfriend bro?"

"guhh not any more!" 

"changyoonieeee comeee onnnnnnnnn!" minkyun screeched directly into changyoon's ear. 

"fuck. ok– fuck, fine. yeah. alright." 

"alright what?" minkyun had abandoned his hold of changyoon's shoulders in favour of tickling his exposed sides. changyoon writhed and gasped beneath him. panicked laughter bubbling out of him like champagne. minkyun kissed him as if he could drink it down.

"alright i'll be your boyfriend! we'll be exclusive or whatever," changyoon said breathlessly.

minkyun pulled back with a serious face. "not whatever hyung, we will be exclusive, full stop. i'm not sharing you with anyone."

changyoon's face flushed at his frankness. 

"you know… the only reason i started hooking up with jaeyoung, was to make you jealous," he mumbled quietly.

minkyun's eyes almost popped out of his skull, this was news to him. changyoon nervously licked at his lips and continued,

"well that's not true, it wasn't the _only_ reason, but it was a deciding factor." 

"what? why? because i ended up getting roped into being a service top for our leaders?" 

"wait… you fucked hyojin?!" changyoon looked at him in utter incredulousness.

"yeah a couple times, why?"

"oh jaeyoung is gonna be pissed. he's been trying to do that for _years_."

"well now that i'm out of the picture, he can probably get his chance." 

"perfect, i'm glad this works out then." 

"yeah i'm glad we got everything sorted." 

"well… not everything…" changyoon whispered with a sultry stare as he rutted against minkyun's thigh. he wasn't hard anymore, too much talking, that was minkyun's bad, but it was a necessary conversation. 

"right. so for my first official act as your boyfriend i will now perform–" minkyun dipped his voice down low, tried to do his best jaeyoung impression, " _fellatio._ " 

changyoon groaned, exasperated.

"god don't say it like that, it's so unsexy," he whined as he punched minkyun in the shoulders with his little fists.

"yeah it is… i can't believe you were fucking jaeyoung to make me jealous."

"well it worked didn't it?"

minkyun pouted and slapped changyoon's tiny hands away. 

"shut up." 

changyoon quirked an eyebrow and flashed him a sharp smile.

" _make me._ "

minkyun's pout broke way into a wide toothy grin and he saluted changyoon like an idiot.

"yessir!"

changyoon groaned again and minkyun took it as a challenge; he was gonna turn those displeased little groans into pleased moans, that was his mission. 

he started by seating himself firmly in changyoon's lap as he went back to work decorating his chest with bright blooms of color. didn't take long to get changyoon whining then. 

"fu-fuck minkyun." changyoon looked down at himself and sighed in disapproval, "my chest looks fucked." 

minkyun detached himself from a spot he had been working on the side of changyoon's ribs and pouted.

"it doesn't look fucked, you look beautiful." he said it with so much sincerity that it looked like it made changyoon's head spin a little. 

"...oh." changyoon drew a ragged breath and the action was not lost on minkyun. 

he smiled fiendishly as his hands meandered from their grip on changyoon's hips, up across his body to tweak his nipples. 

" _you're so beautiful hyung,_ " minkyun cooed as his mouth joined his hands to work at changyoon's chest. 

changyoon moaned then. deep and desperate as he tried in vain to push minkyun down further, closer to his dick and away from where he was biting and sucking a growing number of bruises on changyoon's tender skin.

minkyun allowed himself to be shuffled downward, placed a flurry of kisses over the expanse of changyoon's body as he went, leaving little wet marks behind like snowflakes melting on his skin; evaporating quickly from his warmth just the same.

it was quiet in the room, save for the small breathy noises changyoon made when minkyun nipped at him, trailing bruises like falling petals as he moved to settle between his hips. he dipped his tongue into changyoon's navel and changyoon gasped and looked down at him in disbelief.

"that's disgusting dude."

minkyun looked up at him and did it again. 

"… there's nothing disgusting about you." 

changyoon's eyes did that thing where they got all wet and glassy. he dropped his head back into the pillow and covered his face with his hands. 

"s-shut up." 

"no." minkyun pulled back and sat up on his knees, looking at changyoon, "i wanna say it and i want you to hear it." 

changyoon groaned in reply, so minkyun just peeled the hands off his face and kissed him. 

"oh gross, you just kissed me with belly button mouth."

"so what? you let me kiss you with dick mouth."

"ok first of all i don't let you do anything, you just do it," changyoon grumbled as he shoved minkyun away, "and second of all… that– that's _different._ " 

"how is it different?"

"what are we, playing twenty questions? i thought you were gonna suck my dick." 

"i just wanna know how it's different…" minkyun sulked. 

changyoon groaned for like the hundredth time that night. it wasn't even a sexy groan, it was a _'park minkyun i am so done with your shit'_ groan. minkyun wasn't doing a very good job of turning those groans to moans. he furrowed his brow and leaned over changyoon again, curtaining them both with his thick black hair.

"you're beautiful, hyung, everything about you is beautiful, nothing about you is disgusting, not even your gross belly button."

"hah! so you admit that it was gross." changyoon smirked and poked him in the chest.

"yeah, not gonna lie to ya, it tasted kinda wack." minkyun bent down and planted a particularly wet kiss to changyoon's cheek then licked his face like a dog, "but that's ok cuz i know the rest of you tastes good." 

"you don't know shit." changyoon scowled as he blushed an obscene shade of red and wiped the spit off his face. 

"i know that you love me, even though you won't say it."

"i've said it! i say it! i do…i… " changyoon scrunched up his nose then whispered, " _i love you._ " 

minkyun smiled so big it felt like his cheeks would tear, his dimples divoting dangerously deep. 

the look on changyoon's face was priceless, a weird constipated mix of different emotions fighting for dominance. 

"awe c-come on! why are you trying so hard to make me cry?"

minkyun laughed, "it's like a tradition, you always cry on your birthday hyung." 

"do not." 

"i have video evidence dude." 

"and you're sick for that." 

"you look so _cute_ when you cry."

changyoon shoved minkyun off of him and onto the bed, he crawled over quickly, straddling him, pushing him back down when he tried to sit up.

"i'll make _you_ cry and i can promise you it _won't_ be cute."

minkyun swallowed thickly, changyoon's nimble little hands draped threateningly around his neck. no pressure, just presence, be it ominous as it was. their placement, dangerously close to his airways, to his pulse point; it was doing something for minkyun. 

"go ahead then hyung–" minkyun whispered, voice hoarse, the sheer amount of _want_ audible in his tone. "–make me cry."

something sharp and unreadable flashed across changyoon's eyes. he pulled his lip into his mouth and worried it between his teeth.

"yeah?" changyoon said in a breath as he loomed over minkyun. "want me to fuck your mouth till you cry?" 

"yeah– if you think you can," minkyun challenged.

"oh. i don't think i can–" changyoon craned his neck down, threatening tilt to his voice, "i know i can." 

minkyun just smirked in reply, propped his head up on a couple pillows and patted his own chest as invitation. 

"get up here then."

changyoon shifted forward till he was straddling minkyun's chest, knees tucked under his armpits. he brought his thumb to minkyun's lip and dragged it along the swollen surface. minkyun's tongue darted out to meet it, licked at it teasingly. he placed his hands on the sides of changyoon's thighs; that way, if he needed to breathe, minkyun could pinch him and changyoon would know to pull off. 

minkyun was a giver, but one time he gave er' a little too hard and almost made himself pass out from a lack of oxygen. they didn't want that to happen again, the last thing minkyun needed was to be in the dispatch headlines as an unfortunate victim of death by dick. 

that would be rather embarrassing and his parents would probably be disappointed. he knew seungjoon would _definitely_ be disappointed if he died by deepthroat, all that training… wasted. 

but there was no use worrying about stuff that hadn't even happened yet. minkyun wasn't going to choke, he was practically a professional at this point, so he'd take changyoon like a champ.

sadly, changyoon still wasn't very hard, but he tried not to take that personally. minkyun pulled him closer so he could get more of his mouth on him, dragging his lips along his length lazily.

minkyun could take changyoon from flaccid to full blown orgasm in like a minute tops. not that he bragged about it… well, except for that one time when he bragged about it to seungjoon. and that other time, that he bragged about it to hyojin and yuto, and another time jaeyoung was being a prick so he threw it in his face… and ok so maybe he did brag about it, but it was kind of a big deal, his head game was fire, people needed to know. 

small hands tangled in minkyun's midnight locks, twisting and pulling a bit already with impatience. changyoon urged him forward to properly take him into his mouth. 

minkyun couldn't say no to the birthday boy. 

he moved one hand from changyoon's soft thigh to his still kinda soft cock, steadying it and lining it up with his mouth. minkyun kissed the tip and then dragged it along his bottom lip, slow. darted his tongue out to tease at the slit, lapping at it with kittenish licks. 

minkyun could feel changyoon's thigh shaking under his free hand, vibrating with the force needed to restrain himself from just bucking forward into minkyun's open mouth. 

he had to hand it to him, it was an impressive show of control, if minkyun were in his position, he would have had a much harder time restraining himself… probably wouldn't have. 

but that was why he wasn't in changyoon's position. like, literally wasn't in his exact position. they tried it one time, but minkyun couldn't behave, was a little too rough, a little too reckless and changyoon let him know after that he wasn't impressed. 

while changyoon didn't mind it rough, he preferred to maintain some level of control when they fucked, that was _his thing_. he clearly wasn't a fan of minkyun blindly chasing his orgasm and using him like a fleshlight with complex emotions. 

minkyun's mouth watered at the memory though, he wanted changyoon to be rough like that with him. 

he didn't know why exactly, but he liked it when changyoon got _mean_. he liked when they would goof around and he would press too far and changyoon would get mad and yell at him. he liked the way it felt, to be yelled at. found himself starting to annoy changyoon on purpose just to get the negative reaction he wanted. 

as always, minkyun relished in the attention; but there was something special about the way _changyoon_ scolded him– it made this needy feeling bubble in the acidic depths of his stomach. 

so like usual, minkyun kept up with his teasing, looking for that desired reaction from changyoon. that desired feeling in himself. just kept kissing and sucking on the tip of his cock, but wouldn't put it in his mouth. 

minkyun looked up to see that changyoon's eyes were closed tight, face twisted in a grimace, his bottom lip pulled into his mouth so sharply it looked like it hurt.

he decided to take pity on changyoon– take him into his mouth.

changyoon groaned from the unexpected motion, but this time it was a sexy groan and not a _"god damnit minkyun i'm gonna kill you"_ groan. minkyun's lips ticked up into a pleased little smirk before wrapping around changyoon's cock tightly as he bobbed his head, taking more and more of his length. 

the blunt edge of changyoon's nails dragged along his scalp and minkyun's eyes fluttered at the feeling. peered up at changyoon through lashes thick and dark, his gaze just as heavy as cock on his tongue. just as hot. 

changyoon's eyes were on him, hazy from arousal but still intently focused on minkyun. the hands on his head clenched into fists as changyoon pulled minkyun's hair back and out of his face to get a good look at him. 

minkyun knew changyoon loved to look at him while he sucked dick, even filmed him doing it on occasion. his cheeks flushed from the memory. it was something so stupidly reckless, so dangerous to be in their position and make videos like that, keep them on the same phones that they used everyday to upload content to twitter and fancafe. always one mistake away from exposure. but fuck if the impending danger of it all didn’t make minkyun moan. 

he had walked in on changyoon once, while he was jerking off watching a video he had taken of minkyun. 

minkyun had heard his own muffled whines, stood in the door, frozen in disbelief. couldn't believe changyoon actually watched the videos they made, and he told him as much. 

changyoon had just scoffed and asked what else was he going to do with them. 

then he sucked minkyun's dick so hard he saw stars. 

thinking back, that was probably when minkyun knew it was love… getting off so good he saw galaxies. the cosmos and all their infinity opened up to him whenever he was with changyoon. he didn't feel that kind of deep expansive _thing_ when he hooked up with anyone else… just changyoon.

after spending so much time together changyoon knew exactly what to do, and just how to do it– all the little things that drove minkyun crazy. 

he loved driving minkyun crazy, and minkyun loved being driven crazy by changyoon. minkyun loved to drive him crazy too, he was pretty sure changyoon also loved it, even if he acted like he didn't. 

they worked well together. made a good team, everyone said it, but minkyun was so happy that they finally put a label on it, on the thing that they shared _together._ he knew it was love, didn't need to be told it was, but it felt good to hear it from changyoon. to hear him say he wanted minkyun just as much as minkyun wanted him. 

and minkyun wanted him so bad. 

his eyes began to water and it wasn't just from the dick in his throat. it was totally lame of him to get emotional while giving head. way to go park minkyun, crying with a cock in your mouth. 

changyoon didn't seem to care though, actually it seemed to spur him on. he began fucking into minkyun's mouth slowly, hips unsteady and jittery from trying to remain in control. hands tangled tightly in his hair, steadying minkyun's face at the perfect angle. 

it devolved quickly though, and soon changyoon was fucking into him with vulgar unrelenting thrusts. 

minkyun always gagged, horrible loud retching noises; but he never puked. truthfully he knew changyoon loved the sloppy sounds he made, as vile as they were– and they _were_ vile. 

wet, lewd, obscene. as always, minkyun was incredibly vocal, even with a dick stuffed down his throat.

it was impressive really, just how loud minkyun could get, broken muffled moans vibrating over the length of changyoon's cock. minkyun took him fully, swallowing around the tip with a chorus of heinous gargling. 

there was no way the others weren't hearing this. changyoon also wasn't being very quiet as he thrust into minkyun's eager mouth. 

"kyuuuun f-fuck," he keened loudly as his hips stuttered. 

minkyun's hands on his thighs gripped so tightly the skin paled and pillowed out around them. he guided changyoon deeper into his throat, minkyun's nose pressed into his pelvis as he moaned lowly then gagged again, throat constricting around him in a way that had changyoon bucking his hips violently and cumming with a pained moan. 

he tried his best to swallow it all but some of it went down wrong and minkyun choked, the action making changyoon tremble and cry out as he attempted to pull off; but minkyun wouldn't let him, was determined to suck every last bit of this orgasm out of him. and if that meant choking to death, well, then– that's just how it had to be. 

a meager breath was drawn in through his nose and with it minkyun hollowed his cheeks and committed, swallowing and working his tongue around changyoon's shaft with determination. 

changyoon pulled minkyun's hair so sharply it burned, made him moan low in the back of his throat as the tears brimming in his eyes finally spilled over. 

he was being loud again, they both were. changyoon was making this noise like a wounded animal; a long drawn out high pitched whine as minkyun continued to suck him into overstimulation. 

changyoon shoved minkyun off of him then and minkyun spluttered for air, wet mouth gaping open.

"fu-fuck, kyun, what were you tryin' to do? suck my soul out through my dick?!" changyoon gasped as he sat back on his haunches over minkyun's chest.

minkyun couldn't reply just yet, but his eyes glimmered with mischief as he looked up at changyoon; both of them were still wheezing, trying to catch their respective breaths. 

seemingly out of nowhere, changyoon reached down and flicked his forehead, minkyun yelped.

"ow! the hell was that for?!"

"for almost killing yourself on my cock." 

"i feel like you should be thanking me, not hitting me," he said with a smarmy smile.

"thought you liked it rough?" 

minkyun scoffed and laced their fingers together. the sheer difference in size making his stomach clench a little. 

"there is nothing sexy about getting flicked in the forehead." 

"then why are you so hard right now?"

"… well you got me there i guess." 

"mmm i'll get you there all right," changyoon hummed as he leaned down to kiss minkyun in earnest.

minkyun opened up, soft, pliant, responsive, _sensitive._ changyoon's mind was clearer from the orgasm, but minkyun's was more muddled from his lack of one; was caught up in his need, in his want.

"changyoon.. h-hyung please touch me i'm– i'm so close." he whined desperately into changyoon's mouth.

changyoon sat back and smiled.

"no."

"n-no?" 

minkyun could almost cry.

"no."

"w-what?!" 

he was joking right?

"it's my birthday, and therefore you have to do what i want–" 

"wh–"

"–and i _want_ to see you cry."

great. so minkyun was totally gonna cry. he whimpered and clamped his knees together, trying to get any kind of friction on his aching cock, but it wasn't enough. 

_"i want to see you cry as you cum untouched."_

"th-that's too mean!" minkyun whined, but he could already feel himself leaking precum steadily from changyoon's words alone. his thighs rubbing together, arms trapped, hands clenching and unclenching uselessly; desperate to touch himself. 

"pluh-please hyung, i-i want… haa.. i want it so bad." 

"this is our new birthday tradition minkyun, every year from now on, you will be the one crying on my birthday. that's what i want."

"hyyyuunnnnggg pleeeeeassee." 

"shhhhh," changyoon cooed venomously, "you don't want hyojin to hear you and come stick his foot up your ass…" 

minkyun whimpered as he bucked his hips into the air, a pathetic display of desperation.

"oh? maybe you do? i called seungjoon the dorm bicycle, but you're just as much of a slut aren't you?" 

a keening whine escaped minkyun against his better judgement. 

changyoon shifted backwards off his chest to straddle his stomach. 

"you left so many marks on my chest… maybe i should return the favour?" 

he pinched minkyun sharply, just shy of his nipple and minkyun's hands dug so tightly into the flesh of changyoon's thighs he knew it would bruise.

changyoon placed both hands on minkyun's chest, dragged his palms across the sensitive bundles of nerves. just rubbed over the same spot back and forth as minkyun writhed beneath him. 

minkyun liked to feel small. 

literally, figuratively. he liked when changyoon was above him like this, looking down on him, talking down to him. made his busy brain shut off for a minute and the silence and peace it brought to him was a respite. 

all he had to focus on was the attention, he _liked_ to be bad… but then he _loved_ to be good. 

"oppa–" minkyun whined before his brain caught up with his mouth. 

changyoon's eyes almost bugged out of his head and minkyun felt himself blush fluorescent. 

it wasn't the first time he had called changyoon oppa… but it was the first time he had moaned it during sex.

the other times had all been jokes– just jokes. totally funny, totally jokes. but there was no real way he could play this off as a joke now. not when he was practically in tears beneath changyoon, blushing at a near nuclear level with enough heat radiating off his face to power a small city. 

"d-did you ju–"

minkyun whimpered and started to cry, wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or from being so overwhelmed, but either way he was bawling like an idiot and rubbing at his eyes with the backs of his fists.

he felt changyoon smiling at him even if he couldn't see him. 

"that was really fuckin' cute, kyun," changyoon whispered, prying his hands from his eyes and fixing minkyun with a baleful stare, " _say it again._ " 

minkyun let out a wet sob and shook his head, scrunched his eyes shut and turned away from changyoon's oppressive gaze.

"say it," changyoon hissed more forcefully, gripped minkyun's jaw and pulled his face close as he leaned down to meet him. 

"o… o-oh," minkyun stuttered, his tongue felt fat, mouth clumsy, unable to spit the word out. 

changyoon slid down lower, cleft of his ass brushing against minkyun's cock, and minkyun whimpered, bucked his hips, trying to maintain the friction. 

"p-please." 

"please?" changyoon laughed, but it was brittle, mean, "please what?"

"please _o-oppa?_ "

"no _stupid,_ what do you want me to do?" 

"o-oh…" minkyun mumbled dumbly, tan of his skin blistering with a blush so fierce it was borderline painful. 

"wah, kyunie, you look so cute like this, all pretty and pink," changyoon said with a sadistic smile. 

"wonder if the rest of you is blushing just as hard?" he carefully slithered down, off minkyun's lap to settle in-between his legs.

changyoon pulled the elastic waist of minkyun's pants down and minkyun obediently lifted his hips to help him. 

"no underpants?" 

minkyun shook his head bashfully. 

"woah, you're soaked, god you made such a mess of yourself." 

changyoon's eyes were wide as he ran his fingers along the sopping wet fabric of minkyun's pyjamas. he looked back at minkyun, who was almost crying again out of embarrassment, before throwing the pants in the general direction of the laundry hamper; they landed somewhere on hyojin's bed instead.

hyojin would be so pissed if he came back in the room to find minkyun's dirty sex pants on his bed. that would definitely warrant a foot up the ass. if minkyun wasn't in such a dire need to cum, he might have been able to make a mental note to move them when they were done. 

unfortunately minkyun lacked the ability to make mental notes, most of his mental ability was being channeled into getting changyoon to touch him.

which he successfully got him to do, but just not in the way he really wanted, or the way he needed.

changyoon lazily circled his finger around the head of minkyun's cock, gathered the viscous liquid and moved down to press against his rim. 

when his finger slipped in with little resistance he looked back up at minkyun in shock. 

"when did you–"

"in the shower… i thought… i wanted to be ready for you.. i-if you wanted to… you know." 

"you fingered yourself in the shower thinking about me fucking you?" 

"yeah… basically." minkyun whispered as the blush on his face burned brighter still. 

"did you…"

"finish? no, i was uh… waiting for tonight."

"god i love you. uhg wanna fuck you so bad," changyoon groaned as he climbed up to kiss minkyun deep and hard. he pulled away gasping with a wounded look.

"but i want you to be able to walk for christmas. pretty sure your parents would be sus if they saw you limping around the christmas tree dude." 

"maybe i wanna limp around the christmas tree," minkyun whined and tried to rut against changyoon's hip.

"no. tomorrow minkyun will thank me,” he pushed minkyun firmly back onto the bed, “you haven't bottomed in awhile, i'm not gonna cripple you with my cock for christmas." changyoon smiled as minkyun scowled at him.

"let's save it for another time. can i pencil you in for a thorough new years fucking?" 

"i don't know… i'll have to check my schedule." 

changyoon moved down, hot breath ghosting over minkyun’s skin, "ok, well, in the interim, can i eat you out?" he didn't really wait for an answer though, just went right in there, licking sloppily over minkyun's hole.

"hhha- changyoon… i said i was gonna take care of you, not the other way round."

"but you already took care of me. you were amazing, kyun, you were so good–" changyoon kissed at the crux of minkyun's quivering thighs, looked up at him and smiled fondly. 

"now i'm gonna take care of you." he shifted minkyun's legs over his shoulders and lifted up his hips to get a better angle.

"because that's what good boyfriends do." his words on the matter were absolute.

minkyun knew he didn't really have an argument to stand on, not that he could stand at all with his legs draped over changyoon's shoulders like that… also he really wanted changyoon to eat him out, he just didn't want to seem greedy.

"so be a dear and pass me the lube." changyoon held his little hand out expectantly. 

minkyun fumbled behind him in the cubby of the headboard and knocked over like seven things of perfume. one of them fell from the top, bonking him on the head and changyoon laughed at him. 

it was bright and beautiful, rung clear like bells in the quiet of the room. minkyun could feel his heart swell up, like it did in the old grinch cartoon; like if you held an x-ray to it right then, you would see it growing in his chest. 

he felt soft, and gooey, and warm– like well chewed gum. all from the sight of changyoon's endeared laughing face. swollen lips in a smile, eyes crinkled, face still glowing from his orgasm, blushing just as hard as minkyun.

god he was beautiful. 

and he was minkyun's.

minkyun blinked furiously, like maybe if he tried hard enough he could sear a gif of changyoon's smiling face into his brain forever.

blinded by his love and perhaps a bit of blunt force trauma, minkyun handed changyoon a bottle, which in turn, made changyoon laugh even harder. 

"dude, i'm not putting tom ford neroli portofino up your ass." 

"oh… right no, that would suck." 

"might make your farts smell better though." 

minkyun couldn't help laughing with him this time, he reached back again to try and find the lube, but only succeeded in knocking over more bottles onto his face. changyoon was in near hysterics, pressing his face into minkyun's thigh to try and muffle his laughter.

he had quite enough of getting bludgeoned by changyoon's bougie glass bottle collection, minkyun cursed shrilly and then twisted around to look for the lube properly– like he should have just done in the first place. 

he found it, and lobbed it at changyoon with more force than he meant to. the little plastic bottle smacked him in the forehead then fell directly onto minkyun's semi hard dick. he just couldn't catch a fuckin' break. 

it shocked him more than it hurt him and the cold plastic on his hot dick made minkyun yowl and changyoon snicker as he bit his lip in an attempt to stop the laughter from getting too out of control. 

"that was karma at work," changyoon said sagely.

"karma doesn't work, if it did seungjoon would be so fucked."

speaking of seungjoon being fucked, minkyun realised he could hear it. a repetitive thumping sound, growing louder and louder and–

"christ, hyojin really might kill him with his cock," changyoon muttered, a little bit impressed and a lot-a-bit disgusted. 

"he will die doing what he loved then," minkyun replied solemnly. 

changyoon just shook his head smiling, "pass me a pillow, prince." 

"oh you did not just call me a pillow prince." 

"i didn't, i asked you to pass me a pillow… prince."

"yeah i heard you the first time asshole," minkyun grumbled as he tossed changyoon one of the many pillows behind his head.

“what happened to calling me oppa? i liked that better,” changyoon said with a pout as he tucked the pillow under minkyun’s hips and readjusted to get comfortable. 

“i bet you did… you weirdo.”

the lid to the lube snapped open and with it, minkyun’s entire demeanor changed, a pavlovian response; he went from standoffish to submissive with startling speed. started whining and wriggling before changyoon even touched him. 

changyoon smiled up at him with sharp eyes, “oh– now there’s my good little boy~”

the humiliating term of endearment seared through minkyun's body, he felt like one of those poor anthills that crazy people poured molten metal into. changyoon's words were burning him alive, flooding through him and filling him with the fires of mortification. 

it wasn't fair. 

for as nervous and anxious as changyoon often was in everyday life, somehow, whenever they were like this, he was always so much better than minkyun at the whole… sexy words thing. when he was in the zone all it took was a few well strung together sentences and minkyun was reduced to literal (figuratively speaking) goo.

well two could play at that game, if minkyun was going down, he was taking changyoon with him. 

he knew changyoon loved it when he begged, and minkyun didn't really have any pride anyway, not usually– and definitely not when he wanted to cum. how did that saying go? all is fair in love and warcraft? whatever. he wasn't above using those tactics to get what he wanted; begging, saying please, and thank you and–

"oppa-"

that one was new, but it seemed to do crit damage to changyoon's smarmy facade. minkyun watched him shudder as he inhaled deeply through his nose, their eyes locking together with a scorching intensity.

game on mother fucker.

—————

actually no, he was taking it back, game off mother fucker. game off!

the minkyun of twenty minutes ago was a god damn fool for challenging changyoon. he had been eating minkyun out for what seemed like years now; ravenous, a starved man at a buffet, just going to absolute town on his ass. 

minkyun didn't factor in how much changyoon liked to tease him, and how stupid his mouth stamina was. shit, minkyun always was terrible at logging stats, this was a grave oversight on his behalf. 

grave because it was probably killing him. 

no, scratch that it was definitely killing him.

he had needed to cum BEFORE changyoon even started to eat him out, that was twenty minutes ago. minkyun knew it was twenty minutes ago because when they started, changyoon set a timer on his phone to go off after thirty minutes then propped it up on the pillows next to minkyun's head.

the sick fuck. 

changyoon had been edging him the whole time, alternating between using his stubby little fingers to milk minkyun's prostate and fucking into him with that insanely strong tongue of his. sometimes he even did both at once. 

and minkyun?

minkyun was inconsolable, just a sobbing, shuddering, spasming, stupefied sack of skin. his brain escaped his body somewhere around the fifteen minute mark and had yet to come back. he was fully crying, went beyond begging, couldn't even form words anymore, just gaping and gasping as changyoon's vicious mouth worked tirelessly to keep him teetering on the edge of orgasm. 

the timer let out a little 'ding!' and minkyun turned his head to look, only to be met with the horrifying realization that the 'ding!' was simply signifying that there were still five minutes left on the clock. 

he started crying harder… if that was even possible. if not, then he was at least crying _louder._

changyoon pulled off of him and rested his head on minkyun's thigh, fingering him lazily as he looked up at his boyfriend's crying fucked out face.

"how's it going up there champ?" 

"–guh," minkyun garbled unintelligently. 

"guh as in good or…"

"cum… let me c–" he was cut off by the cry of a shrill voice that minkyun belatedly realized was his own. changyoon had crooked his fingers again and was being a real bitch about it to minkyun's prostate. 

"no, we still got… oh look at that, three minutes left on the clock." changyoon's eyes flickered with a predatory amusement. 

"you think you can be a good little boy and hold out for three more minutes?"

minkyun wheezed and it sounded like a death rattle, probably was one judging by just how out of his own body he felt at that moment. 

"when… you said… you were gonna… take care of me… didn't think… you meant…. you were gonna…. _kill me._ " the words flew out of minkyun's mouth in desperate puffs of air, and he was left gasping for breath in between. 

"what? are you not enjoying this? you want me to stop?" he slowly began slipping his fingers out of minkyun's ass and minkyun almost shouted in protest. he would have, if he had any strength left in his body, instead he let his mouth hang open in a silent scream, his eyes cursing changyoon. changyoon's own eyes curved into cheeky crescents, matching the satisfied smile on his shiny swollen lips. minkyun snapped his mouth closed and grimaced back at him.

"don't. you. dare. stop." he spat out past gritted teeth. 

minkyun's fists clenched tightly, trapped in the stupid sliky tie of changyoon's bathrobe. _that_ had happened around the seven minute mark, when he could no longer keep his own hands off himself, changyoon had tied his wrists and forearms together above his head then threatened to leave him like that if he didn't behave. 

he did behave, he could behave, he was behaving... but he was also becoming increasingly desperate at the total lack of contact on his–

suddenly minkyun lost the ability to hold thoughts in his head; changyoon shoved his fingers back inside him and began to hammer on his prostate like an annoying child incessantly ringing a doorbell for fun. 

this wasn't fun, minkyun felt like he was traversing along the cusp of death and here changyoon was, playing ding-dong ditch on his ass.

what would happen if he went too long without cumming? would the steadily building pressure reach a critical point and make his dick explode? like, in a horrible bloody way… not in the normal sexy way. 

if changyoon blew his dick off he would so break up with him. didn't matter how cute or how fat his ass was… blowing a guy's dick to smithereens, technical foul. 

god, and it really felt like his dick was gonna explode in the ker-pow plastic explosives way. _it hurt_ and he couldn't stop _crying_ , his body felt simultaneously like it was made of lead and light as helium, which could not be healthy; probably wasn't healthy. 

minkyun could almost see outside of himself, looking down at his own writhing corporeal form like he was astral projecting or some shit. heh, more like _ass-tral_ projecting really but– 

his inner thoughts were discombobulated again by changyoon's voracious mouth, partially rested and therefore more aggressive and persistent than before; licking into him while his stupid fingers stroked at minkyun's prostate. 

minkyun brought his bound foreams over his face and shrieked, kinda sounded like a pterodactyl being murdered. it was incredibly loud and violent, and if anyone _had_ been asleep they probably wouldn't be after hearing that. 

changyoon pulled back quickly to make sure minkyun was alright. when he realized he was fine, just being dramatic, he started laughing and couldn't stop. 

"dude hyojin's totally gonna stick his foot up your ass for that one." 

"good. fine. whatever. maybe i'll actually be able to cum then," minkyun said shrilly as his chest heaved in and out with distress.

"are you saying i can't make you cum?"

" _won't,_ you _won't_ make me cum," minkyun hissed in reply but all the bite was taken out of it when he immediately started sobbing again, "god, hyung– _please let me cum._ "

"of course, why didn't you ask?" 

minkyun screeched, "i did! i did ask!!" 

"you didn't ask _nicely._ "

a string of colourful curses left minkyun's mouth as he thrashed his head back and forth and punched his conjoined fists into the headboard shelf behind him. 

"please please please please please," minkyun mumbled a manic mantra, his hips bucking into the air wildly. 

"shhh, it's ok, i got you," changyoon hushed him like a spooked animal as he rubbed a hand soothingly up and down minkyun's side.

the hypersensitive skin on minkyun's body thrummed electric. tingling, almost hurting from the way it burned so hot under changyoon's delicate touch. minkyun wasn't sure whether to lean into it or away from it, so he just lay still; shivering like he was chilled, when in fact, he felt fevered. 

true to his word changyoon hadn't touched minkyun's dick ONCE the entire time he was edging him. minkyun had been hoping he was kidding about the whole… making him cry and cum untouched thing, or that he would lose his nerve or get bored and just mercifully finish him off with his hand, but no dice. changyoon it seemed, had an iron will, and also, an iron fucking tongue; which he began using again to vigorously fuck into minkyun's poor ass.

minkyun wondered if changyoon sold his soul to the devil for a tongue that powerful, he would make sure to shake the demon's hand and thank him when he met him in hell. it felt like he was headed there now, falling through the earth towards the sweltering molten core. that's where hell was right? the middle of the earth? or was it hobbits? didn't matter, he would find out soon enough. 

ah yes, he must be nearing hell because he started to hear the faint beginnings of the cursed micheal bublé christmas album that changyoon had played on repeat since october. what a fitting soundtrack for the beginning of his endless torture.

it took minkyun a hot minute to realize that the noise was the alarm for the timer going off and _not_ the sound of him entering the afterlife. 

he started bawling again, happy tears this time, because he had done it, he had bested changyoon at his own twisted birthday game. he was victorious, now minkyun got to lay back and receive his prize. 

his prize being changyoon going beast mode on his ass.

the ecstasy crackled like electricity over and under his skin, minkyun couldn't control his legs, muscles in his thighs jumping as they clamped tightly around changyoon's head, locking him in place, not letting him escape this time. 

changyoon grunted and pried minkyun's thighs apart roughly, spreading them out and pushing them open as they continued to shake violently. 

minkyun lost all sense of his audio control, was he screaming? or just whimpering? he thought maybe he was being loud, but then everything felt muffled like his head was stuffed full of cotton balls, his throat was so incredibly dry too, like he had eaten a lifetime supply of them as well. 

"thought you wanted to cum?" changyoon cooed as he thrust his fingers in and out of minkyun with alarming speed and precision. "aren't you going to be a good boy and c–"

"–it hurts! please hyung, please my… please touch me." 

"i am touching you," changyoon said with a cheshire grin. 

"not my– not where i want it."

"where do you want it?"

"my–my dick, please… touch my–' 

"–you don't need that to cum," changyoon hummed as his mouth went back to work on minkyun's ass, joining his fingers to really make a mess out of him.

was that true? did minkyun not need to be touched to cum? alarmed, he realized changyoon was right, as he began to feel himself doing just that. 

he had never had a purely prostate related orgasm before, minkyun almost didn't understand what was happening. it didn't hit him like a punch to the gut the way it usually did when he came, no, this was different; it rolled over him in heavy waves, like scalding bathwater. crashing into him, submerging him entirely and burning every cell of his being with its heat. 

and it didn't stop, just kept crashing and crashing and crashing and– minkyun was afraid that maybe he came so hard he got stuck in a time loop of it, repeating forever. he started to get a little worried, surely it wasn't normal to cum this long? changyoon didn't seem to think anything was wrong, he kept his eyes locked on minkyun's face as the orgasms rolled over him again and again and–

"holy fuck, oh my fucking– oh fuck!" minkyun was reduced to a blithering fool, shouting obscenities and vibrating at a frequency that could shatter glass. his voice pitching higher and higher until it broke. 

changyoon pulled away from him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "i can't– my wrist is cramping so bad, and i– can i fuck you? please kyun?" 

minkyun sobbed in desperation, "yes! god yes! please! please fuck me! do anything– anything! just– just don't fuckin' stop!!" 

changyoon clambered on top of him clumsily, too eager and excited to care otherwise. he rubbed his hand through the puddle of precum on minkyun's stomach and used it to slick himself up. minkyun should have been disgusted by it, but he wasn't, in fact, he felt himself start dry orgasming because of it. 

his body was a live wire, convulsing out of control, and changyoon was an idiot for wanting to stick his dick in him. now they were both going to be electrocuted and die. 

but changyoon slipped into him, perfect, wasted no time in moving, snapped his hips and minkyun's eyes rolled so far back into his head he swore he could see his own optic nerves recoiling in horror. 

he clenched down around him tightly and it had changyoon cursing and moaning with unabashed abandon; volume increasing exponentially as he fucked him. changyoon had barely started and already he was getting sloppy, his thrusts erratic yet punishing. minkyun whined and wrapped his trembling legs around his hips, holding on for dear life.

changyoon leaned down and kissed at minkyun's gasping mouth, "i love you i love you iloveyou i– fuck–"

"yoon– please, touch me, touch my–" 

"yeah, fuck– yeah, anything for you," changyoon mumbled into minkyun's jaw as he brought his hand between them to stroke minkyun's neglected cock. 

the attention was too much, like a bucket of water on a dying plant, and minkyun was drowning in it, he let out a frightening gargled moan as he bucked his hips to meet changyoon's thrusts and fuck into the tight circle of his fist. 

minkyun couldn't stop babbling, it was mostly unintelligible until changyoon shifted his position and suddenly minkyun found himself in the throws of orgasm again.

"oh fuck– i'm cumming i'm cumming i'm–" 

changyoon kissed him to try and shut him up but it didn't work, just meant that they were both moaning into each other's mouths like an echo chamber. 

minkyun didn't shut up, and changyoon didn't stop, just kept fucking him through it, kept his fist tight, as if his very life depended on it. minkyun felt like he was being dipped feet first into the goddamn fires of mount doom. man. he was gonna die like that freaky gollum dude in the movie, except he wasn't jumping in a volcano after a stupid ring, he was dying for that good dick. 

this second… third orgasm? he couldn't keep track, whatever number orgasm it was, it not only felt like a sucker punch to the guts, but also to his head. minkyun suspected he was concussed, like the time he played too much tony hawk pro skater as a kid and immediately fell and ate shit so bad trying to do a sick trick off the ramps. 

those stars, he saw those tell tale stars again, the shimmering sparkling kind he could only see when he was with changyoon. they danced across his vision like he was looking out into the vacuum of space and not just looking at the backs of his eyelids. 

the bright spots of light were whirring around his head, as if he was looking through a telescope that somebody slapped, just spinning and spinning and– finally his eyes rolled back around and he could focus them again, and the first thing he saw was changyoon looking back at him. 

there was so much… _tenderness,_ so much _affection_ in his gaze. changyoon's eyes were glassy, minkyun felt a few drops of wetness hit his face and roll down his cheeks, changyoon's tears mixing with his own. 

"gay," minkyun laughed stupidly as he started tearing up again himself. 

changyoon started to laugh as well, but then it was cut off with a loud groan. minkyun tried to clamp his legs around him to keep him inside, but he had no strength left in his body, and changyoon easily overpowered him. he pulled out and worked himself over until he was shuddering and cumming over minkyun's stomach, then he collapsed ungracefully on top of him. 

they just lay there like that for awhile, breathing deeply, both absolutely fucked out of their minds. until minkyun brought his elbows down to knock changyoon in the head. 

"hey… untie me," he grumbled petulantly, "i wanna touch you." 

"shit, yeah sorry." changyoon laughed as he pushed himself up with shaking arms and worked at the knotted fabric. 

after a minute or two of watching changyoon struggle, minkyun started to get frustrated.

"dude just cut it off, my fingers are falling asleep here, i'm gonna get nerve damage at this rate." 

"i am not cutting it off, do you have any idea how expensive my robe was? this sash is pure silk." 

"i'm gonna flex and bust out of it then." 

"don't you fuckin' dare, you'll just make the knot tighter you idiot." 

"hurry up then or get me a wet wipe or something, the cum's drying and it feels gross." 

"so high maintenance," changyoon tutted as he finally managed to slip the knot off and unwrapped the fabric around minkyun's forearms. 

minkyun didn't waste a moment in using his newly freed arms to wrap around changyoon shoulders and pull him into a tight hug.

"ow my spine," changyoon whined and wriggled around in dismay as minkyun just squeezed him tighter. "are you trying to pop my vertebrae out like pez or are you just not aware of your idiot strength?" 

"neither, i just love you so much i wanna squeeze you." 

"well, can you squeeze me a little less, i can't feel my legs anymore." 

minkyun didn't get a chance to respond, suddenly the door was being kicked in by a very tiny, very angry little foot, belonging to a very tiny, very angry little man.

hyojin stood in the doorway, glowering at them. 

"are you guys done yet? seungjoon and i broke the bed so we're sleeping in here tonight.” 

there was a lengthy awkward silence. changyoon and minkyun: naked, lying on each other and covered in cum. hyojin: standing in the doorway wearing a nike shirt four sizes too big and seungjoon's slutty red shorts. seungjoon: wearing a…. what the fuck was seungjoon wearing? a pink satin negligee? minkyun didn't have the mental fortitude to process that. 

minkyun took a deep breath in and exhaled in a whistle before replying, "i'm sorry, a lot to unpack there, you broke the bed?"

"he tried to break my ass but he couldn't~" seungjoon singsong'd from behind hyojin. hyojin elbowed him in the guts immediately.

changyoon grumbled, "can't break something that doesn't exist…" and seungjoon flipped him the bird in reply.

"anyway… " hyojin coughed and pointed one of his itty bitty fingers at them accusingly, "you guys were loud. i'm shutting it down now, no more screaming ‘oppa’, go to bed." 

"oh sure, kink shame me for the oppa thing, but it's _totally fine_ for you to make seungjoon call you ‘sir’ like you're some kind of 2010 tumblr daddy dom."

"i take great offence to that minkyun, and if i was any less exhausted, i would totally hold true to my promise to shove my entire foot up your ass." to minkyun's horror, he realized hyojin was being 100% serious. 

"actually… what the fuck is on my bed."

oh no… the sex pants. minkyun looked to changyoon in a panic and changyoon returned his gaze with an apologetic look.

"uh… just minkyun's pants." changyoon said as he sat up and looked for his spiderman boxers. 

he looked ridiculous, fumbling around weakly, covered in cum, nervous under hyojin's watchful eye. hyojin just observed him cooly from the doorway until minkyun was mentioned, then his eyes snapped over to him. 

_way to throw a guy under the bus_ , minkyun thought bitterly as he avoided hyojin's scathing stare and reached back to grab a tissue. 

"i see that, how did they get _there?_ " 

"changyoon threw them there." minkyun spat out before changyoon had a chance to defend himself. 

"oh fuck you, tattle-tale," changyoon mumbled as he got up and pulled his boxers on the rest of the way, he walked over and grabbed the pants, then made a show of slam dunking them in the laundry basket before shoving past the leaders and heading out towards the bathroom.

minkyun, not really giving a fuck that he was completely naked, sat up and tried to follow him on shakey legs. 

hyojin took pity on him, and after throwing seungjoon onto the bed, he helped walk minkyun to the bathroom; where changyoon took way too long cleaning him up, kissing him way too many times… it was nice. 

changyoon stripped the dirty comforter off the bed and got a clean blanket instead and they curled up together again, but this time less sticky… it was nice. 

he drifted off to a peaceful sleep, satiated and safe, swaddled in changyoon's arms… it was nice.

—————

later that morning however… was not so nice.

changyoon gave him an apologetic look as minkyun hobbled into the kitchen. "sorry… now you're gonna be limping around the christmas tree at your folks place tonight." at least he was sincere. 

"if you're worried, just say you pulled something during dance practice, that's what i always do," seungjoon said matter of factly. 

"wait, that's actually kinda smart… " minkyun mumbled in surprise as he stood at the kitchen island and changyoon poured him a glass of juice. 

"i had to adapt to survive, like alien, from the movie alien."

"more like the alien from e.t. with your freaky long fingers," hyojin snickered as he poked him in the face.

seungjoon swatted hyojin's hand. "oh you wish. if my fingers were like that, you'd never let them out of your ass!" 

hyojin shoved him, "dream on, if you looked like that wrinkled scrote e.t. i'd never let you anywhere near my ass." 

"are you telling me, that you only let me fuck you… cause you think i'm beautiful?" 

"well i don't sleep with you for your brains," hyojin scoffed. 

seungjoon got all misty eyed and clung to hyojin's baggy shirt, pawing at his chest, "you just admitted you think i'm beautiful, this is a christmas miracle." 

hyojin grunted and pushed seungjoon away by the face, holding him at arm's length as he tried to pour himself a coffee. 

"seungjoon you are missing the fact that he basically called you an idiot." jaeyoung shuffled past, grabbing a banana.

"who cares if i'm smart when i'm so pretty!" seungjoon danced around hyojin, spinning and then draping his arms around his neck from behind, "even hyojin can't deny my beauty and he denies me everything," he said with a frown and comically pursed lips.

"when has hyojin has ever denied you a single thing in your life," yuto mumbled as he nibbled at a corner of his toast. 

seungjoon furrowed his brow and thought hard for a moment, he opened his mouth to reply but changyoon interrupted. 

"minkyun and i are dating now," he said in a weirdly stunted way.

everyone in the room went quiet, changyoon's eyes darted around wildly, finally landing on minkyun. minkyun smiled and grabbed his hand, squeezing it in a show of solidarity. 

"congratulations, we're all gay here, that changes nothing." hyojin rolled his eyes as he put way too much creamer in his coffee. hyojin didn't even like coffee. 

"we are in a _closed_ relationship," changyoon enunciated as he fixed seungjoon with a pointed glare.

"greedy." seungjoon scowled back at changyoon. 

"yeah i'll say." jaeyoung frowned at minkyun. 

minkyun, in the most mature way possible, stuck his tongue out at jaeyoung in retort. 

"well damn alright, if minkyun's out of commission as a service top, jaeyoung looks like you can sub in." seungjoon saddled up next to jaeyoung and slapped him on the back.

"yesss!" jaeyoung pumped his fist in enthusiasm. 

seungjoon looked at him with disgust, "god, dont be so fuckin' lame or i'll change my mind." 

hyojin patted jaeyoung's back sympathetically "don't be so hard on him, he can learn." his hand slipped lower to trace the dip of his spine, "–we can drill it into him."

"yeah, i know what you want to drill into him," seungjoon said, a wicked grin stretching across his face as he made eye contact with hyojin from the other side of jaeyoung's broad chest. 

yuto covered his ears and shrieked like a white woman. 

"CAN YOU ALL JUST… SHUT UP? JUST SHUT UP. I'M TRYING TO EAT MY BREAD AND YOU… UHG… I'M ASKING SANTA FOR NEW FRIENDS THIS CHRISTMAS." and with that he took his coffee and his toast and went to sit alone in the living room. 

"way to go, hope you're happy, you perverts ruined brunch," minkyun whined with a pout. 

"it'll take more than a pissed off yuto to ruin this gay’s brunch," seungjoon said pointing to himself. hyojin handed him the coffee he was making and went to go pour himself some juice, seungjoon hummed in appreciation then slapped his ass as he walked past.

jaeyoung was frozen in place, like jaeyoung.exe stopped working and needed a hard reboot. minkyun kicked him in the shin and that seemed to do the trick. 

"don't worry this works out for the best, changyoon was only sleeping with you to make me jealous."

jaeyoung scowled, "gee, thanks minkyun, that makes me feel so much better." 

"it does?"

"no you asshole, but getting to fuck hyojin will." 

"good luck with that." minkyun slapped him on the back with a little more force than necessary, "and i mean _good luck with that_." 

"wait what does that mean?" jaeyoung called out after minkyun as he hobbled away, "WHAT DOES HE MEAN?" 

changyoon followed minkyun to his room, giggling into his glass of orange juice. minkyun made a face at jaeyoung from the doorway and slammed it shut. 

"you are so mean to him."

"of course i am, _he fucked my boyfriend._ " 

changyoon spluttered and spit up the juice he had just taken a sip of back into the cup. 

"s-shut up, we weren't dating when i fucked him," he choked, his face turning bright red. 

"he fucked my boyfriend to be then." minkyun laughed as he rubbed changyoon's back. 

"still, you could be nicer to him."

"naw, that's our thing, we rip on each other all the time, but deep down… we are business partners."

changyoon laughed and punched him in the shoulder as he backed up towards the bed. 

"is that all we are deep down then? business partners?" he looked up at minkyun as he held the glass of orange juice in both his little hands, they couldn't even reach all the way around it. why did that fuck minkyun up so much? 

"naw, we are just partners."

"just partners?" 

"if you want i'll give you the business though," minkyun said with a smarmy brow wiggle.

changyoon groaned and rolled his eyes, but his lips were pulling at the edges into a smile.

minkyun took the glass of juice from his tiny hands and downed the rest, setting it on his desk and walking changyoon backwards till he bumped into the bunk bed. 

"you know i just spit in that juice right?" 

"you know i swallowed your cum last night right?" he laughed when changyoon started to blush, "a little spit ain't no thing dude." 

"god you're so gross."

"ahh, but i'm yours." minkyun brought his hands up to cup changyoon's face, he squished his cheeks together and changyoon snorted.

"guess that makes me gross too then," he mumbled past his forcefully pursed lips.

minkyun couldn't help himself, he leaned down and kissed him. 

"i guess it does." 

changyoon brought his small hands up to poke at minkyun's dimples, half of his finger disappearing into each divot. 

"guess we just have to be gross together then." 

minkyun kissed him again, longer this time.

"i guess so."

**Author's Note:**

> *skis down a mountain towards you and does a real cool guy stop, effectively spraying snow all over in an elaborate show of dominance* 
> 
> wowie... yeah. that... lots of things happening there... 5 orgasms? mmhm i am insane for that perhaps. 
> 
> well here it is again, the part when i cry and ask you to attention me in the form of comments and kudos. 
> 
> writing is hard guys and i have daddy issues so please give me the attention my father never did 🥴😂🤣thanks y'all are the realest
> 
> ok so if you like the way i arrange words into sentences and are over the age of 18, follow me on twitter! [@pen15b0n3r](https://twitter.com/pen15b0n3r) i usually am there posting wips or screaming about the swell of hyojin's delicious hips


End file.
